Razin
Bio The kaiju known as Razin is Gigamass transformed into a kaiju so it can better defend itself against Battra. Razin still possesses the high-intelligence the bio-machine was gifted with during its creation, making it the smartest kaiju the Earth has ever seen. It's very likely that it could have taken over the entire planet if it wouldn't have been for the Gigamass locking mechanisms. History 75,000 Years Ago Battra's assault on Gigamass causes it to begin absorbing any organic material it's able to suck inside it and use the gained materials to transform into Razin. The first thing it does is created Death Ghidorah and Dagahra, who function as its guardians and join it in attacking Battra, Mothra, the Elias, and the Cosmos. No matter what its foes threw at it and used to attack it, Razin remained standing and came back at them with brutal opposition. Unbeknownst to the bio-machine, this was all a ploy to allow a group of scientists to activate its fail-safe. Just when it seems like Razin and its allies will emerge triumphant, Rainbow Mothra arrives via time travel from the year 1998. Even though the newly-arrived moth doesn't dramatically turn the tide of the battle, it does give the scientists more time to activate the fail-safe, which they succeed in doing. The fail-safe, which turns out to be a tiny kaiju named Ghogo, creates the three Gigamass locking mechanisms and uses them to force Razin, Death Ghidorah and Dagahra into a comatose state. Razin is stored deep inside the volcanic crater of what will be Mt. Fuji. 1998 Upon learning the resting place of Razin, Belvera uses a piece of Death Ghidorah and a Barem to reactivates the bio-machine. The wicked Cosmos and her steed are absorbed into the pulsating core and have a good deal of their spiritual and biological energies harnessed to power the core enough to revert back into Razin. The Gigamass kaiju climbs out of Mt. Fuji and begins roaming the Mt. Fuji area, absorbing the children it can find into its core. Razin moves into the Tokyo area and does the same thing, using the children's energies to further power itself back up to full strength. Just as it begins leaving, Rainbow Mothra and the Shobijin confront it. Nothing Rainbow Mothra does affects it, but it easily repels her with what power it's gained. Knowing that this whole assault is useless without all three Gigamass locking mechanisms, Rainbow Mothra is sent back in time to retrieve the Sword of Hope, which went missing after the first time Gigamass was stopped, after Lora is spirited inside Razin's core. Battra and Gamera arrive on the scene shortly afterwards and fight Razin, but like with Mothra the bio-machine easily fends them off. During the battle, Shiori charges at Razin with the Seal of Faith and Orb of Love in hand, but she is unable to harness their power and is absorbed into the core. However, this is what the young girl wanted. She presents Belvera and Lora with the locking mechanisms, who proceed to use them to create a hole in the core that allows everyone inside to escape. Razin is unable to do anything except watch as his energy sources escape, but it shifts focus to the returning Rainbow Mothra when she appears out of thin air. While the bio-machine battles its foes, Belvera takes the locking mechanisms and heads for the battle on Garu-Garu's back. Razin realizes what the Cosmos is about to do and tries to stop her by firing a Raw Combustion Beam at her, but Battra intervenes by taking the blast for her. Belvera proceeds to utilize the locking mechanisms' power to create an enormous blast of energy that completely destroys Razin. Abilities/Aspects * Able to absorb any organic material and siphon their spiritual and biological energies to fuel itself * High levels of intelligence, which allows it to create complex strategies and learn about its opponents' attack patterns * Powerful "arms" * Able to fire a Raw Combustion Beam from its core * Can psionically manipulate the surrounding area it's in * Can fire raw energy spheres capable of causing temporary paralysis from its pincers Category:Kaiju Category:Gigamass Kaiju